disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Han Solo
Kiff VandenHeuvel (Forces of Destiny; old) |friends = Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian, Obi-Wan Kenobi, C-3PO, R2-D2, Yoda, Wedge Antilles, Admiral Ackbar, Ewoks, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Maz Kanata, Rebel Pilots, Hera Syndulla, C1-10P |enemies = Jabba the Hutt, Boba Fett, Darth Vader (formerly), Palpatine, Wilhuff Tarkin, Gamorrean Guards, Stormtroopers, Sarlacc, Ewoks (formerly), Aphra, Greedo, Unkar Plutt, Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke, General Hux, Captain Phasma, Tasu Leech |personality = Greedy (formerly), selfish (formerly), cynical (formerly), egoistical (formerly), cocky, noble, cool, brave, nice, loyal, heroic, sharp-tongued, smart, caring, selfless |occupation = Captain and pilot of the Millennium Falcon Smuggler General of the Rebel Alliance General of the Resistance |affiliations = Rebel Alliance New Republic Resistance |likes = Chewbacca, Leia Organa, money, bet, his ship |dislikes = Jabba the Hutt, Boba Fett, bounty hunters, droids, being cheated, people taking Leia's attention from him, being told what to do, debts, losing his son to evil |weapons = Laser Pistols Laser Blasters |fate = Killed by his own son |quote = "This is where the fun begins." "Chewie.... we're home!" "Never tell me the odds." "I think that you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me outta your sight." "Who's scruffy-lookin'?" "Laugh it up, Fuzzball." "It's true. All of it. The dark side, the Jedi, they're real." |family = Beckett Leia Organa Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Luke Skywalker Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Padmé Amidala Bail Organa Breha Organa |alignment = Neutral, later good |goal = To get money To pay off Jabba To save the galaxy To bring his son back |inspiration = Rokurota Makabe from The Hidden Fortress |home = Earth |alias = Captain Solo|possessions = Millennium Falcon}}Han Solo is a major character in the Star Wars universe and the deuteragonist in the original film trilogy. In The Force Awakens, he is married to Leia Organa and has a son with her named Ben, who turned to the dark side and became Kylo Ren. Background Han and his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca become involved in the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire. Over the course of the Star Wars franchise, he becomes a chief figure in the Alliance and succeeding galactic governments. Star Wars creator George Lucas described Han as "a loner who realizes the importance of being part of a group and helping for the common good". Personality Han was, initially, a greedy, egotistical, cynical, reckless, selfish, and money-hungry smuggler and despite these negative traits, the only thing Han did care about more than money, was his best friend Chewbacca; who often served as his conscience in their smuggling endeavors. However, after saving Luke Skywalker from Darth Vader and joining the Rebel Alliance, Han became responsible, intelligent, calculating, dangerous, overconfident, boastful, kind, caring, brave, loyal, moral, honorable, selfless, and trustworthy, and he would soon become loyal to the Rebellion. Aside from his seemingly self-centered ways, Han was actually very loyal to his friends. Han was known to dislike droids and discouraged them from traveling in his ship, although he relented in certain circumstances. After he joined the Rebellion, he allowed C-3PO and R2-D2 free access to the Millennium Falcon, as a special case and in attention to Luke's and Leia Organa's wishes; Han nevertheless rarely had a good word to any of the droids, he had a particular distaste for "bugs". He was overprotective of his ship and hated times when the Millennium Falcon was modified or repaired too much, especially by droids, Han was also hesitant to let Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, or anyone else fly it. Initially he did not believe in the Force, as he considered it to be nothing but nonsense; however, by the events of The Force Awakens, Han now fully believe in the Force, likely due to Luke's exploits and seeing his son's ability to use the Force. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Han was extremely skilled in utilizing blasters, especially his signature DL-44 sidearm. *'Expert Pilot:' Han was extremely skilled in piloting every type of flying crafts. *'Multilingual:' Han was capable of fluently speaking English, Shyriiwook, Trader's argot, Rodese, Illodian, Huttese, and Mandaba. Weapons and Equipment Blaster *'DL-44 heavy blaster pistol:' Han utilizing a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol as his weapon of choice. Film Appearances ''A New Hope'' Han and his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca first met Luke and Obi-Wan on Tatooine, who were looking for a ship to Alderaan. He accepted to take them, with a promise of being paid seventeen thousand credits. Two thousand to get them Alderaan and fifteen thousand when they arrive. Han later met up with Luke and Obi-Wan at his ship named the Millennium Falcon and flew them out of Mos Eisley just as Imperials showed up and attacked. Upon arriving Alderaan, Han and his passengers saw that the entire planet had been destroyed by the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star. They followed a lone TIE Fighter to the battle station and got pulled into a tractor beam. Han tried to break free (with Luke's "encouragement"), but it was no use. After landing, Han and Luke took out two stormtroopers and swiped them of their armor. When R2-D2 discovered that Princess Leia was aboard the station, Luke insisted on rescuing her. Han however showed no interest in risking his life for a princess. But after being persuaded by Luke with a promise of a reward for her rescue, Han realized he could pay his debt to Jabba and reluctantly went ahead with Luke's plan. Pretending that they were escorting a prisoner, Chewbacca, to the detention block, they took out the guards and found the princess. however, their escape route had been cutoff by Stormtroopers and were forced to go down a garbage chute. After near escape from being crushed by the garbage compactors and getting out of their swiped armor, Han, Luke, Leia, and Chewbacca made their way back to the ship. It was a running fire fight back to the Millennium Falcon. Han, Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, and the droids made it back to the ship and escaped, escaped for Obi-Wan, who was killed by Darth Vader. After defeating a squadron of TIE Fighter, Han piloted the ship to Rebels' secret base on Yavin 4. Han was present at the mission briefing, and then afterwards went his on way, despite Luke's offer to join the fight. However, Han and Chewbacca showed up to help Luke. They took out the perusing fighters, giving Luke the clearance to destroy the Death Star. Following their victory, Leia rewarded Han, Luke, and Chewbacca with medals for their bravery. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' Three years after the destruction of the Death Star, Han is now a general of the Rebel Alliance. He also begins to develop romantic feelings for Leia Organa, which becomes obvious to her on Hoth. Han helps the Rebels escape the imminent battle there after Darth Vader arrives, possibly in fear of facing him. On the run, Han brings them into an asteroid field, despite Leia's protests, and they barely make it out before latching onto a Star Destroyer for cover. They later depart onto an asteroid and fly into a "cave", only to find it is a 900-meter long space slug and they barely escape. They proceed to Cloud City on Bespin, since Han thinks that his old friend, Lando Calrissian, can help them out. However, after spending a short amount of time there, they run into Vader inside the dining room. Han pulls out his blaster and fires at the Sith Lord, but Vader uses the Force to absorb the laser blasts and summon Han's gun to him. They are then surrounded by Stormtroopers, and Han is tortured for information. Later, he is handed over to Leia. After discovering a Carbon-freezing facility, Vader has Han frozen in it, turning him into a carbonite statue, in hopes to test it to ensure Luke will survive in being transported to the Emperor. (This backfires, however, when Luke escapes the freezing pit with a Force Jump and attacks Vader with his lightsaber.) Despite the efforts of his friends, Han's frozen form is loaded onto Slave I by Boba Fett, where he is to be given to Jabba the Hutt because Han never paid his debt to the latter. ''Return of the Jedi'' Han is rescued by Leia and unfrozen, along with Luke, Chewbacca, and Lando Calrissian, from Jabba the Hutt. However, Jabba notices them, and they are dragged into a cell. There, Han is reunited with Chewie, before they are dragged out and find their place in the mission. Despite many uncertainties, the rescue mission is successful. Han proceeds to join the Rebels on Endor, after lending the Millennium Falcon to Lando in his attempt to destroy the Second Death Star. He also fights alongside the Ewoks and other Rebels. During the fight, Leia is shot, and Han helps bandage her before planting detonators in the shield generator, causing it to explode. He is also seen at the Endor celebration after the battle is won. ''The Force Awakens Thirty years after the Battle of Endor, Han and Leia have a son named Ben, who studies the Force under his uncle Luke Skywalker. However, Ben turns to the dark side, becoming Kylo Ren, and forces Luke to go into hiding. In the years following Ben's fall and Luke's disappearance, Han and Leia separate, and Han returns to a life of smuggling with Chewbacca. When Finn and Rey manage to escape Jakku with the Millennium Falcon, they encounter Han and Chewbacca, who pull the ship in with a tractor beam. They board the ship, where they encounter the two stowaways, and learn about their plight. Han and Chewbacca agree to help the two return BB-8 to the Resistance, but before they can leave, Han is confronted by the Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub, two clans whom he is indebted to. A brief skirmish breaks out, and Han escapes in the Falcon with Chewbacca, Finn, and Rey. Han pilots the ship to Takodana, where he introduces his newfound allies to an old friend Maz Kanata. While there, the First Order attacks, and Han helps fight back the invading stormtroopers. Toward the end of the fight, he catches sight of his son Kylo Ren kidnapping Rey. After the fight, Han encounters Leia for the first time in years, and the two have a bittersweet reunion. Han solemnly informs Leia that he'd seen their son during the battle. With BB-8 recovered by the Resistance, Han travels to the Resistance base on D'Qar, where he volunteers to help take down the superweapons' shield generator with Chewbacca and Finn. Before leaving, he and Leia discuss their son, and Leia encourages Han to bring their son home, despite Han's misgivings. Once at Starkiller Base, Han and his allies force Captain Phasma to disable the shields, and he and Chewbacca begin to plant explosives around the base. In the midst of his task, Han spots Kylo Ren walking along the reactor chamber and, after a moment of indecision, calls him out by his real name. He then appeals to Kylo Ren to remove his helmet and begs him to come home. In a moment of indecision, Kylo Ren removes his helmet and hands his lightsaber to Han, but before he can let go, he activates the weapon through Han's torso, meaning Han was killed by his own son. In his last moments of life, Han strokes his son's face, then falls into the dark pit below. Video Games Star Wars: Force Arena Han Solo is a playable character in ''Star Wars: Force Arena as a Legendary squad leader card. Relationships Gallery External links *Han Solo on Wookieepedia * References de:Han Solo pl:Han Solo Category:Star Wars characters Category:Pilots Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Captains Category:Rebel Alliance characters Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Resistance characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Parents Category:Deuteragonists Category:Generals Category:Elderly characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:Star Wars Anthology characters Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Mentors